Let's Be Alone Together
by deceiving-light
Summary: Draco is alone. His family is dead, he's hated by all, and he's pushed away what friends he had left out of spite. He doesn't need anyone. He is going to get through this, and he is going to do it alone. Harry is overwhelmed, everyone is expecting something from their hero. But he's still alone, no one see's him as a real person. Will they find each other? DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm actually back. And I'm celebrating with a new Drarry fic! Don't worry, I'm still working on the Destiel fic, but I'll probably end up redoing the whole thing because I wasn't really happy with it.**

**Aright so this fic will eventually be rated M for MalexMale sex and whatnot. But just to let you know, I plan on it being fairly long. This is pretty much the prologue of the fic and I've already got two other chapters typed out, so there's a way to go. So I hope you guys enjoy the adventure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters pretty much anything but the storyline. I swear.**

_*Draco Malfoy POV*_

It's not that I'm silent because I feel so superior to others that they don't deserve my attention like everyone believes.

Or that I'm overly stressed about being top of the class, or depressed over the loss of my family and most of my friends in the war.

I'm purely silent because I have nothing to say.

I don't pay attention to others because I don't feel the need to.

That, in the long run, the petty issues and drama that overwhelms their useless lives are pointless. No one will remember what they had to say in 10 years, let alone 10 minutes.

After the war, Father's life sentence to Azkaban and follow up death months later, and Mother's grief stricken suicide; I've decided that if I am to survive, I will only waste my breath on things that matter.

My old childish feuds and rivalries between who has the wealthiest parents, and who has a higher standing, even those petty arguments with Potter no longer have any importance to me.

I will keep to my studies, focus on passing my NEWTS, and pulling what's left of my family name out of the gutter where it currently inhabits.

I don't need stupid, useless things such as friends or allies to weigh me down. I am determined to fix what my wretched father has greedily ruined.

And I will do it alone.

_*Harry Potter POV*_

After the war, things went back to normal surprisingly fast.

Loved ones were mourned and buried, homes and buildings were rebuilt, (Hogwarts included) and the few death eaters who escaped wisely kept to the shadows they roamed before Voldemort's revival.

People went back to their lives. Stores opened, schools started, the world kept turning.

But I was stuck. My job as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' was complete. There was no longer any use for me.

I decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete what was supposed to be my 7th year, but was titled 8th year for less complications.

We've got our own common room. Where all the returning students, which ended up being around 50 people due to people choosing not to return, or… death, lived together as one 'house'. Though most houses still stick together.

Everyone in Hogwarts moved on too. Students were studying, first years were picked on, drama was as constant as always. Students would laugh and walk down exact halls where I'd seen friends die right before my eyes.

I can still see exactly where everything happened, when I walk to class I see where Fred was killed, where Lupin and Tonks lay dead, where Collin Creevy's body was pulled from rubble.

I'm hoping it will pass, but the longer it takes, the more it weighs down on me.

But I know that those people didn't die for nothing. We won the war and that's all that matters. Now I just need to keep living and move on with my life.

Ron and Hermione have also gone back to normal. Bickering like an old married couple, but now running off to God knows where all the time like a bunch of newlyweds.

Ron and I still slack on homework as much as Hermione allows us, and we still visit Hagrid as often as we can with NEWTS leering around the corner.

And there's the issue with Ginny, where her and the entire Weasley clan expect me to confess my undying love for her so we can get married and have 2.5 kids and finally be one big happy family.

Don't get me wrong, I love the Weasley's and would love nothing more than to be a part of the family for real.

But I don't believe it takes marriage to truly be a part of a family.

And I don't want to lead Ginny on, or force myself to be with her. It's not fair to either of us. She's like a sister to me and I love her like one. I want her to be happy, just not with me.

I think only Hermione know the true extent of my reasons for not getting back together with Ginny, or any girl for that reason.

I've seen the looks she gives me when I accidently look too long at a passing bloke while Ron and the others are drooling over some pretty girl across the room.

I definitely wouldn't put it past her in the least to be that perceptive. But she's never confronted me or anyone else about it, and I'm not going to be the one to bring it up.

Honestly, I don't see why it's such a big deal who I choose to date. It should be my business and mine alone.

Because of this, I haven't hidden my sexuality per se, but I'm not going to bring it up or flaunt it. I don't want unnecessary trouble.

Life has just been pretty normal at Hogwarts, those who had seen war first hand mainly keep to themselves, and the others don't bother them, ghosts have multiplied in numbers, and quite a few more students have been seen walking aimlessly through the halls at night.

But memories can only haunt someone for so long, and people are starting to move on.

**Please tell me what you guys thought. This fic has no beta, so I'm on my own here. I would love to know what needs to be fixed, or what I did well, or just someone dropping in to say hi. The next chapter will be up soon, and I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Just so you know, I've got a rule that I won't post a chapter unless I have two written ahead of it, so my speed of posting is based off of my speed of writing. And Reviews always encourage me to write faster. SO PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**I also edited the first chapter a bit, so go look it over if you want. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.**

**Enjoy!**

*Harry Potter POV*

"_Harry." _ Ron nudged my arm, waking me out of my daze. I look around, noticing the entire class staring at me. Which recently, isn't that surprising, but judging by the look on McGonagall's face, I've probably done_ something_ wrong.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence Mr. Potter." She snapped, quickly transitioning back to her lecture on… probably something to do with transfiguration.

Even though she took up the role of Head Mistress after Dumbledore and Snape's deaths, she's still headstrong on teaching transfiguration, refusing to give the job to anyone else.

She'd probably deny it, but I think she just loves teaching, no matter how much she refuses to show it.

"'Ay mate, you okay?" Ron muttered when the class' attention was back on the lesson in the front of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter, rubbing my face with my hands. "Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nightmares again?" He asks, keeping his eyes faced forward on the lesson.

"Yeah." I groan. It wasn't really, they left with Voldemort. But it's much easier to explain than wondering the halls, remembering what transpired in those exact spots only months ago.

"That sucks. Do you think it has anything to do with Voldemort? It could be one of his lackeys picking up where he left off or something."

"Nah, the war's over. They've given up. It's just some memories, or flashbacks, or… something." I sigh, putting my head on my desk. Indicating the end of the conversation.

"If you're sure…" Ron mutters, going back to doodling on his parchment.

I look around the classroom. The 8th years have been bunched together for most classes this year to keep organization and focus on the oncoming NEWTS.

Though sitting in the room, it's weird seeing all the different colored robes mingled together. When McGonagall spoke of enforcing interhouse unity, she wasn't joking. She's even crafted a rule that all students must switch tables in the Great Hall once a week.

Some students do what they can to ignore the rule. Primarily the Slytherins, who just stay in the same groups at the edges of each table, refusing to converse with anyone else.

The only exception is Malfoy, who's done a pretty decent job of keeping to himself. I've even seen him ignore Parkinson multiple times, which is impressive seeing how she's been glued to him since 1st year.

His silence has actually been pretty disturbing. I've become so used to seeing him and his cronies throwing insults at every corner.

I can't say I miss the petty arguments, but they were reliable. And unlike most of my life right now, even fighting with Malfoy seems pleasant, just to have a bit of normalcy.

But I guess the war affects all of us. He lost friends just like I did, and according to the paper, also both of his parents.

I don't blame him for what happened.

Like Snape, I just assumed wrong.

He _was _on the wrong side; but not by choice.

Lucius used his own son like he used Ginny all those years ago. His own son was just a pawn he used to follow Voldemort's bidding.

Malfoy must have felt pretty alone. Finding out his own parents had only been using him for years, and the only friends to rely on were other Slytherins, whose parents were blindly following the same maniac as his.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Ron nudged my arm again, indicating the end of class.

"Harry, you swear you're okay? You've been pretty out of it lately." Ron said as we walked the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yeah, I promise I'm fine. I told you I'm just tired." I repeated.

"Alright…" Ron was about to continue when Hermione showed up outside of the entrance of the Great Hall, giving Ron a quick peck on the lips before leading us in.

We decided to sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table, soon joined by Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny.

Ron, Hermione, and I sat opposite of Luna, Ginny next to me and Dean next to her. Seamus sat across from Dean, next to Luna and Neville on her other side, the two have become a lot closer since the war, and at this point, we're all just waiting for them to finally get together.

This has become normal for us, the eight of us sitting together for meals. Ron and Hermione leaning on each other; Ginny trying to lean on me, and Dean struggling for her attention; Neville and Luna talking about whatever they talk about; and Seamus talking with whoever'll listen.

And while I crave normalcy, there's just something not right about this. I should simply enjoy being with my friends, I should be able to laugh, and be carefree like any other 18 year old boy. But something just isn't right.

There was a hole that isn't being filled. And guilt about the war, and Ginny, and the ghosts of students younger than me who have no clue what to do...

And worst of all, there are always people staring at me, asking for autographs, pictures, clothes!

Even Ron and Hermione are treating me differently, they have a sort of air of superiority, showing off that they are friends with the 'Boy Who Lived'. Condescending anyone who thinks they're worthy of approaching me.

It all just makes it worse, pushing the hole open until it's all that's left.

All I want is to be normal, to have friends, and be seen as any other teenage boy. I constantly say it, yet no one listen or understands. Thinking it's modesty, or that I'm just bragging. I just can't take it anymore…

"Harry, you've been so quiet. Is something wrong?" Ginny asks, wrapping her arms around mine.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. You know, nightmares… And stuff." I say hesitantly, scooting away from her as discreetly as possible.

She smiles sweetly, and starts rubbing my arm. "Harry… You know you can talk to me about anything. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you? Anything you want to talk about?"

At this point, the whole group is looking at us. As well as a few nosey onlookers nearby.

I know what she's hinting at, and we really do need to talk about this. Just not right now, not when I'm so messed up in the head, and definitely not in front of everybody else.

"No. I'm fine." I snap. Grabbing my things and standing up. "I think I'm going to go study in the library." I look over at Ron and Hermione who were scrambling to collect their things as well. "Alone." I state before storming off.

I know I'm being a jerk, and they don't deserve it. But I really just need to clear my head.

I stopped before entering the library, collecting my thoughts and tried to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, I opened the doors and immediately regretted going in.

The library was packed, and the second I opened the door, all eyes were on me.

**Alright, this is where the plot starts to thicken. I hope you guys enjoyed, and the next chapter should be up fairly soon so keep your eyes open. Reviews really do encourage me to write, and I criticism does help improve my writing, so please tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this is where things start getting interesting. Thanks to anyone who favorited, reviewed, or followed the story! I really appreciate the encouragement. And I promise things start picking up!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

*Draco Malfoy POV*

Writing essays takes a lot more effort than it used to, I've noticed. I used to just be able to grab some parchment and a quill and write anything.

But now, words just don't come to me. And when I am actually able to write more than one sentence, my brain will go off into some tangent about some unrelated topic that has nothing to do with what I'm actually writing.

Which, in this case is potions. Where I normally excel, I'm current lacking because my bloody brain refuses cooperate and focus on the task at hand.

I've been sitting in the library for three hours now, and I've only gotten Charms and Ancient Runes completed. When under normal circumstances, I would have been finished two hours ago.

This is getting bad, I realize as I look down at my essay and see only two sentences look back up. I really need to get my shit together. But it would help if I knew what exactly is wrong with me.

Maybe it's the area, the library is particularly full at the moment. There are hardly few tables left, and the occupied ones are filled with students chattering at full volume. Madame Pince looks close to having an ulcer trying to quiet them down to no avail.

At that moment, the only possible thing that can shut most of them up for more than a few seconds burst through the doors, looking more than a little pissed off. The cursed _Boy Who Lived_ looked ready to kill as he looked for somewhere to collapse.

Potter didn't even take three bloody steps in the room when noise erupted. Students were yelling over each other, inviting him to sit with them. And whenever he would sit at one of the few empty tables, the once vacant chairs around him were filled within seconds.

I would have laughed if it wasn't so pathetic.

Potter should know better than to come to the library to study. The idiot probably wasn't even thinking.

And these stupid children who call themselves his equals should definitely know better than to expect something like Potter's attention while he is obviously not capable of thinking basic logic himself.

That makes me wonder what exactly is so important that would cause Potter to be in such a mood. It could easily be his fame hungry 'friends' who cling to him every second of the day, or his love stricken girlfriend who would love nothing more than to start making children this very second. The list is endless.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Potter slumped into the chair opposite mine at my always empty table in the back corner.

Immediately the noise ceased, and people began whispering of a new topic that's sure to spread like wildfire.

Lately, I've been labeled as _Hogwart's most hated. _What with the nasty scar on my forearm that once held the dark mark, but burnt off when the Dark Lord was demolished. Even the Slytherins know better than to be seen with me.

My mother and I were with the few people who were set free with only a slap on the wrist.

All thanks to the very bloke sitting across from me, looking like the world itself is eating him alive.

I smirk as he placed his bag on the table without looking up. "You know you've made it big when sitting by me is the only way to get rid of your adoring fans."

"Shut up Malfoy." He murmurs, rubbing his face with his hands. Knocking his iconic glasses off his face, letting them fall onto the desk.

I pick them up and shine the lenses with my tie.

"Trouble in paradise?" I ask, handing them back when he looks up at me.

"Maybe, not that it's any of your business." He says with an unusually small amount of spite.

"Indulge me anyway." I say, knowing he needs to vent.

Potter looked up at me searchingly, before resting his head back in his hands, elbows propped on the table. "People are just expecting too much from me. They practically have my whole life planned out for me. The perfect life, for the perfect hero."

"And you don't want that." I urge.

"No! Of course not. They want me to fall in love with Ginny, get married and have kids, become head Auror, and just be… Perfect." He groans, slamming his head onto the desk. "I just can't do that, that's not who I am. I don't know what I want to do in the future, but I want it to be my choice. For once in my life, I want to decide something for myself."

I pause. His words shouldn't have struck a chord like they did. Who knew Golden Boy Potter had so much in common with a crummy Death Eater. "You don't _have_ to do what they say, you know. They have no control on what you make of your life."

"But they do! I don't want to upset them. They're my friends. Ginny is Ron's sister, and I can't break her heart because I'll lose him too. And everyone expects me to be an Auror, because I'd be good at it. But I've spent my entire childhood running from or chasing a maniac. When I killed him, I was finally done. I don't want to go through all that again, and again, and again." I could tell Potter was bordering on hysteria, so I decided we were done with this topic for the time being.

"You know, people are going to talk when they see you sitting with _the _Draco Malfoy; infamous death eater, murderer, and maniac of the school." I chuckle, nodding my head toward the whispering crowd behind us.

He lifts his head from the table and looks at me. "You know you're none of those things. Don't joke about it like that." He says darkly. "And I honestly don't care what they think of me anymore."

"Good, you shouldn't. Life becomes much easier when pleasing others is no longer a factor." I state.

"Is that what you do? I noticed you've hardly said a word since you came back to Hogwarts." He asked. I know what he is doing, and will not let that happen. I don't mind letting the Golden Boy rant about his problems, but mine aren't that simple.

"Yes well, what can I say? I like to keep to myself." I say as I begin gathering my things. "Well it's been an honor speaking with you, and I wish you high hopes and all that." I give him a short nod, and head out of the library, ignoring the many stares that follow.

Though one in particular, that I know will be there, I can still feel sear into my back even as I walk down the corridors to the 8th year common room.

Potter has always been able to get under my skin with the slightest look. And even now, I can't seem figure out the reason why.

**Their first interaction! Tell me what you guys think of my portrayal of Draco and Harry. I don't want them to seem too out of character. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
